The Shipper Wars 2: Second War
by MiguelHazard2
Summary: With the events of "Lava Lava Beach" episode from Star vs The Forces of Evil, MSF was almost destroyed and SSC was weakened after the second attack by the Order of TomStar who turned into the "Shipper Empire" with Kellco. With the formation of the Shipper Alliance of Republic, Richard ask the retired leaders; MiguelHazard and Redblood to destroy the Shipper Empire once and for all.


**A/N:** Hello boy and girls, it's me. MiguelHazard2 has returned from the hiatus of my fanfiction once again and I will continue writing this new story called "The Shippers War 2: Second War" after watching the "Lava Lava Beach" episode and once I saw Star and Tom kissing each other in Marco's face, I can't help but screamed my voice into the heavens before I cried. I know it's gay, but I can't….can't help it you know. (Sobbing).

For the record, I didn't watch any of the release episodes since I didn't watch it earlier since I have exams and it's getting harder as time passes. I hope I could get a vacation after our school's Christmas party, it's tiring again, you know…

Anyway, enough of this chatting. You can reply me after this new story and chapter is done. Thank you all for reading my A/N and see you all at the end.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs The Forces of Evil and any of its characters but if I do, I would change THAT episode again with my very different one than that piece of SH*t!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Divided World**

After halting the Shipper Wars 4 months ago, five Shipper Leaders created the "Shippers Summit Council" and formed themselves in the middle of the island and named it "Shipper Summit Island"; where they would seek peaceful negotiations and solve any problem that the Shipper Leaders are still having a lot of problem, though remained their word on the "Shipper Truce" so no hostilities would be created.

But this day…would be the last peace they feel.

Soon after the announcement of Star vs The Forces of Evil Season 3 trailer with Star and Tom dancing each other, a new shipper called "Order of TomStar" appeared out of the blue and launched a surprise attack from the north east and took 8 islands that was belong to both the Mackie Shipper Forces and Mackie Shipper Resistance, whom they got destroyed by them, including their secret base.

After the surprise attack, the Shippers Summit Council attacked the Order of TomStar to take back their captured islands but was forced to stalemate after they realized both male and female from the TomStar shipper are pure magic and demonic magic and as a result, 4 more MSF islands were taken by one of their champions.

RichardtheGreat or Richard, fearing they would attack the Mackie Island, where his girlfriend resides, orders his trusted generals; MiguelHazard and Redblood to intercept their communication islands to disable the Order of TomStar from sending reinforcements. Thanks to theSVTFOE episode "Scent of the Hoodie", they managed to get three communication islands but get didn't get another three as the episodes "Club Snubbed" and "Demoncism" strengthen their morale and belief to overcome the two Starco heroes with their favorite champion nicknamed "The Merciless", forcing them to push back until midnight when Tomco and Tanna joined forces to launched Operation: "Sneaky Type" that resulted destruction their front base in Formal Island.

They continued to battle each other until the events of "Sophomore Slump" episode where the MSF seen that Mackie has broken up with Marco (probably permanent) to save him from being miserable, causing the Mackie Shipper Forces and Mackie Shippers to suffer from what is now called the "Great Depression" and the loss of their beloved ship. Order of TomStar noticed the depression of MSF, activates their own superweapon nicknamed "Meteora" that comes from "Meteora the Merciless" written by a Devianart artist; jgss0109, and fired from the clouds.

The pure magic-energy blasts passed through the north east islands before hitting several islands of the MSF, destroying the Mackie City and their bases but the now-empty, desolated islands remain intact as the Order of TomStar captures them shifty and their leader quickly took the Mackie City and it's HQ before renaming it; "TomStar City" and "TomStar HQ", respectably. Some MSF manage to survive the blast and struggles to defend their own territories from the Order of TomStar until they forced to retreat a week later and relocated in Starco-controlled islands.

Angry to the Order of TomStar for not only destroying the Mackie City with innocents of Mackie and Starco Fans alike but also the possible death of his beloved Rachel (whose death is not confirmed by his SSC intelligence memebers), Richard orders the Starco Shippers Army for a retaliation attack on the Order of TomStar troops. 7 days later after Richard given the order, the unknown superweapon: Meteora, fires from the north side and not only they destroyed 15 Starco-controlled islands but the Shippers Summit Island as well, shattering the Shippers Summit Council completely.

With the Starco Shipper Community and Starco Shipper Army weakened after they watched the episode that devastating their hearts and souls called "Lava Lava Beach"; When they saw Marco has now have the same feelings as Star did, the Starco Fans thought that if they were confessed each other, they would won the battle. But after the end of the episode, they were heartbroken and depressed to the point that they can barely alert any Starco-controlled islands before their demise, which the main reason they were unprepared for defense.

After the launching their own weapon against the MSF and SSC; two former superpowers, the Order of TomStar were contacted by a new shipper; Kellco and their leader "The Lone Ranger" wants to ally themselves with them, believing they are the true shippers at the end of SVTFOE and not the SSC. Because of this, both the TomStar and Kellco shippers strike a partnership and formed the "Shipper Empire". Both shippers controlled the former MSF HQ but split islands together; 25 Kellco-controlled islands from the North West and 25 TomStar-controlled islands from the north east.

As for the shattered Shippers Summit Councils, Starco Shipper Community; lead by RichardtheGreat, Remnants of Mackie Shipper Forces lead by the twins; Mason and Jacey, Janco Shippers; lead by Roxanne364, Tomco Shippers; lead by HelmShatter17 and lastly, the Tanna Shippers; lead by JannaTheSummoner decided to work together and formed themselves into the "Shipper Alliance of Republic" to fight against the tyranny and the evil acts of the Shipper Empire.

5 days after the end of "Lava Lava Beach" episode, 15 islands from the south west are controlled by Tomco and Tanna Shippers, 15 islands from the south east are controlled by Janco, 15 islands from the front south are still controlled by the Starco Shipper Community and 5 islands were given by the SSC from between SSC and Janco Shippers are controlled by the Remnants of Mackie Shipper Forces.

With the formation of the Shipper Alliance of Republic and their military fans combined, they finally declared war the Shipper Empire and the Second Shipper Wars has begun.

* * *

In Starco command center room, the leaders of the Shipper Alliance of Republic gathered together to create their own plan against the Shipper Empire. One of the leaders, Roxanne364, spoke first. "So what's the plan?"

HelmShatter17 click a button in the control panel, revealing a holographic form of an island, hovering above the table. "This island contains one of weapon and fan picture stockpiles that was banned and sealed by the Shipper Empire since the Second Shipper Wars." He rose an eyebrow at RichardtheGreat. "And also, I heard some rumors that they are transporting some captured Mackie Shipper Forces as POW."

Richard tensed. Yes….After the destruction of the MSF and the capturing of the Mackie HQ, Richard tries calling Rachel but to no avail and he was believed that the Order of TomStar killed her. He wanted to search the islands one by one but because of the instant takeover by the newly formed Shipper Empire and Kellco's alliance with them, he decided to retreat for now and continue as leader but once they defeated the Shipper Empire, he vowed to find Rachel so they could be together once more.

While Richard was thinking for himself, JannaTheSummoner stepped out from the shadows. "And let me guess, you want our magic girls to steal the weapons and the fan pictures in an island?"

HelmShatter17 nodded. "That's not all. We need to destroy their weapon stockpiles to weaken their own troops and if there's a communication tower, I want your girls to replace their propaganda video with our own video."

"That sounds like a propaganda video." Jacey said in a suspicious voice.

"It doesn't matter if it a propaganda video or not, all that matters is to steal their weapons, our fan pictures and destroy their weapons and stockpiles equipment."

"But there's a little problem in this operation." Richard, finally out of his mind, speak with his fellow leaders. "We need a combat team to hold out the Shipper Empire forces while they Thief and Destroy teams proceed what HelmShatter17 is planned, otherwise, we would lose the momentum in this war."

Roxanne364, Mason and Jacey, JannaTheSummoner and HelmShatter17 agreed with Richard and carefully plan this operation until an hour comes.

Before they could begin the operation, JannaTheSummoner looked around the command center before setting on her sights on RichardtheGreat. "RichardtheGreat, I don't see the leaders of SSA around here. I thought they would accompany us in this plan of ours."

Realizing he forgot to tell the other leaders' shortly after the formation of the Shipper Alliance of Republic, he slapped his own forehead, making the other leaders look at him in confusion. "Well, you see….."

* * *

In the real world, MiguelHazard and Redblood were busy studying for the 3rd prelim examination separately and did not contact each other following the formation of the Shipper Alliance of Republic.

After the "Lava Lava Beach" episode and following the destruction of their fan troops by the Order of TomStar, He and Redblood continued to fight them even the formation of the Shipper Empire until the formation of the Shipper Alliance of Republic. Feeling they did not need them anymore and decided to go back to the real world to focus more on their school work and projects so they can celebrate their holiday with their families.

In MiguelHazard room, he is studying Math and Science subject, which he hate them because it's too hard for him and quietly wished they wouldn't existed but thanks for them at the same time because of their usefulness that they gain every victory when they first fought the Mackie Shipper Forces. He remembered Redblood when they stopped Sergeant Cracker from bombing Starco North Island and later defeated him in Telltale Island in Hand-to-Hand combat. During the "Sophomore Slump" episode, he was contacted by the wardens from Starco Prison Island that Cracker died of depression while moving him to a secure location. Although regards him as an enemy to the Starco belief, he gives the guy a pity for losing himself.

He also remembered Guest Sorta, that innocent little girl who used her powers to levitate us around the wall to accomplish their mission and saved them after they sprinted to the entrance while his troops attacked the armored. After the incident at Telltale Civil War, he and Guest Sorta strolled around the Starco City before telling her about Redblood's story. Then he left Guest Sorta to take another mission for the Starco Shipper Community, although it was only for a short time but still the most wonderful memories he had.

Until…her last mission with us at the No-Name Island where Mason and Jacey set up a trap for the three of them and tries to sunk the island in the bottom of the sea. He remember she saved us after the doors was almost closing but as soon as left outside, she was trapped in the island and gone forever when the island was sunk. He never forget what Guest Sorta has done for us and they wouldn't forget either.

After the SSC and MSF allied together to get rid of the Mackie Shipper Resistance, he teams up with the same twins who killed their friend; Mason and Jacey. Sure we allies in the eyes of Shipper Truce, but the doesn't mean he would forgive them for what they done.

As he can get back to his studies, he senses something behind him and turn his head to find a dimensional portal was suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Before his mind was trying to process what was going on, a person appeared from the dimensional and MiguelHazard knows this person all too well…It was the President of Starco; RichardtheGreat or Richard for short. His former leader gives a nod and a warming smile as MiguelHazard stands up from his chair, waiting for him to make a first move.

"MiguelHazard, I need you and Redblood return to Starco HQ immediately."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's too short because I needed some imagination in my head to focus this and I don't have the time for that...sorry. Before we end this, let me remind of you that this chapter takes place after the release of the "Lava Lava beach" episode, not in this present day because it would be too confusing for you. After this chapter, I would take my break from my Fanfictions a while to prepare my 3rd final examination in 1 week away. I am so excited for the Christmas Break and I hope I would continue my fanfiction stories but I also need to need to continue my school studies and my Wattpad story as well. This is all I can reply, please give me a reply and I will see you all soon.

 **Shipper Alliance of Republic:**

Members: Starco Shipper Community, Remnants of Mackie Shipper Forces, Janco Shippers, Tomco Shippers and Tanna Shippers.

Military Fans: over 1,000,000 personnel

1\. Starco Shipper Army – 400,000

2\. Remnants of Mackie Shipper Forces – 50,000

3\. Janco Shippers – 250,500

4\. Tomco Shippers – 150,000

5\. Tanna Shippers – 150,000

 **Shipper Empire:**

Members: Order of TomStar and Kellco Shippers.

Military Fans: over 1,250,000 personnel

1\. Order of TomStar – 560,000

2\. Kellco Shippers – 560,000


End file.
